Luckyman (Character)
Lucky Man is the main super hero, and the title character of both the manga and anime. He is not very strong or fast, but has the power of good luck, which means nothing bad can happen to him. He is voiced in the anime by Mayumi Tanaka. Appearance Luckyman's suit is red, with white at the arms and legs. The white ends in a straight pattern with a dip, on his forearms and forelegs. There is a jagged yellow shape on his chest, with the kanji "daikichi" (大吉) emblazoned on it, in red letters. "Daikichi" means "excellent luck". There is some katakana on the soles of his feet reading "サイコ～" (Saiko~). His head is round and skin-colored, with dumbell-shaped ears. There is a chabashira (standing tea stalk in a cup) on his forehead, held on by a metal ridge across his head. The chabashira can actually be taken off and double as a weapon. He has small, black, beady eyes, and sports a huge, happy smile. It is shown that his mouth can make different expressions, but it cannot close, and his lips don't move when he talks--three traits that are shared with both Effort Man and Super Star Man. Personality Lucky Man is happy, peppy, energetic and excitable, unlike his human counterpart. He is also very curious and silly, and can even be a little clumsy sometimes. It is also shown that he has quite perverted, and gets really giddy around girls - especially when he can se their underwear. Story Lucky Man was originally an ordinary boy, named Yōichi Tsuitenai. However, there was one thing different about Yōichi - he was extremely unlucky. People picked on him and beat him up. Girls didn't like him. And when he was in trouble, he had no-one to help him. One day, his luck truly ran out when an alien spaceship landed in his hometown, right on the spot where he was riding his bike to school. The spaceship ended up crushing him, thus killing him. As Yōichi's angel floated up into the heavens, he could see his crumpled body on the ground, the townsfolk gazing at what happened, and the mantis-like alien threatening to conquer his hometown and the earth. It was at that moment that he was also spotted by the luckiest super hero in the cosmos, the great Lucky Man. (this Lucky Man looked much different from today's Lucky Man.) After a talk about what happened, Lucky Man gave Yōichi a very special jar. The jar was filled with special, super-powered pickled garlic cloves called "rakkyô". Each rakkyô contained Lucky Man's good luck powers and, if swallowed, the swallower would gain these powers. Afterwards, Lucky Man continued on his adventures, And Yōichi's angel went back into his body, taking the jar of rakkyô with it. Yōichi, now brought back to life, swallowed one, and became the new Lucky Man, and was able to defeat the alien not with strength or speed, but with the power of good luck. And from then on, good things were happening to him - no-one beat him up, girls loved him, and when he was in trouble, he had everything he needed - in a special jar... Of course, when Lucky Man turns back into Yōichi, he goes back to being unlucky again, but that will change when he turns into Lucky Man again the next day. When there's trouble, just swallow a rakkyô. Life On Earth Lucky Man's alter ego is a boy named Yōichi 'Tsuitenai '(追手内洋一 Tsuitenai Youichi). Tsuitenai has dumbell-shaped ears, just like his super form, and an onion-shaped tuft of light-brown hair on his head. He wears an almond-colored T-shirt, green pants and gray shoes (later changed to a boy's school uniform). In order for Tsuitenai to transform into Lucky Man, he needs to swallow a rakkyô, as mentioned above. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters' Category:Main Characters